Bill Oberst, Jr.
|birthplace = Georgetown, SC |family = |yearsactive = 2007-present }} William "Bill" Oberst, Jr. is an American actor, writer, and producer best known for his appearances in horror and cult films. Biography Oberst was born and raised in Georgetown, South Carolina, being of German descent. During his childhood years, he was bullied for being fat. As a result, he began countering the bullying by entertaining his tormentors with successful imitations of his schoolteachers. He later graduated from the University of South Carolina. Oberst has since started an acting career, receiving considerable attention for his many portrayals of historical figures onstage. For two decades, Oberst portrayed Jesus in Jesus of Nazareth. He also played John F. Kennedy in the one-man show JFK and additionally created the one-man show Stand Up! When Comedy Was Funny. He was selected to portray writer and humorist Lewis Grizzard by Grizzard's own widow Dedra and his former manager Steve Enoch, and since 1999, he has been playing the role with the touring production that has continued for over ten years. In 2007, Oberst began his career in film and TV career, starting with the made-for-TV documentary Sherman's March. Since 2008, he has made appearances in over 100 indie film and TV projects. On Criminal Minds Oberst portrayed the unsub of the Season Nine episode "Blood Relations". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Blood Relations" (2014) TV episode - Unsub *The Black Water Vampire (2014) as Raymond Banks *Aliens of the West (2014) as Maniac *Deadly Revisions (2013) as Grafton Torn *The Den (2013) as Skeeter *Gone Dark (2013) as Mick *The Dark Cinema (2013) as Host *Legend of the Red Reaper (2013) as Leonidas *Krampus: The Christmas Devil (2013) as Brian Hatt *Blackout (2013) as Rommel Stanton *Jet-Lagged (2013) as Maniac (video) *The Confession (2013) as Samuel Lapp *The Retrieval (2013) as Burrell *Coyote (2013) as Bill *Grooming Giselle (2013) as Lenny *Rock and Roll: The Movie (2013) as Mo *Noon (2013) as Knowles (short) *The Blood Let (2013) as Glasscock *The Beast (2012) as Michel (short) *The Curse (2012) as Midian (short) *The Disappointment of Jonathan Bender (2012) as Scarry Man/Ryan Bernard (short) *The Famous Joe Project (2012) as Stranger *AMC Fearfest (2012) as Elliot Cruise *Children of Sorrow (2012) as Simon Leach *Scary or Die (2012) as Buck *Confessions of a Self-Hating Jew (2012) as Adolf Eichmann (documentary) *Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies (2012) as Abraham Lincoln (video) *Armynel (2012) as Daddy *Resolution (2012) as Byron *The Doosh (2012) as Photographer (video short) *1334 (2012) as Rozz Williams (video) *Excision (2012) as Courtier (uncredited) *Apostle Peter and the Last Supper (2012) as Ragged Man *Assassins (2011) as Nathan (short) *Nobody Loses All the Time (2011) as Gordon (short) *Rogue (2011) as George *Pet Crazy (2011) as Butch *The Symphony (2011) as Chancelor *Take This Lollipop (2011) as The Facebook Stalker (short) *Death Valley (2011) as Athletic Zombie/Bloodmobile Zombie (2 episodes, uncredited) *A Haunting in Salem (2011) as Wayne Downs (video) *Nefarious: Merchant of Souls (2011) as Trafficker *Born Bad (2011) as Gary (video) *Wonderland (2011) as The Mysterious One *The Shunning (2011) as Samuel Lapp *1000 Ways to Die (2009-2011) as Harry The Taxidermist/Jack Daniels Worker/Jake The Survivalist (3 episodes) *Highclimber (2011) as Franklin *Princess and the Pony (2011) as Theodore Snyder (video) *Red Dirt Rising (2011) as Buck *Brooklyn (2010) as Connor (short) *Day 20 (2010) as Ray (short) *Good Friday (2010) as Priest (short) *Kill Spin (2010) as Heinz (6 episodes) *Appleton (2010) as Marv (short) *Nude Nuns with Big Guns (2010) as Brother John *Ripped Memories (2010) as Harold *True Blood (2010) as Dog Fight Trainer (uncredited) *Anica II: Enemy of the Region (2010) as Agent (short) *The Devil Within (2010) as Principal Edwards *Alone (2010) as Killer (short) *Death Panel (2010) as Man in Black (short) *Desert Son (2010) as Step Dad *Forfeit of Grace (2010) as Victor (short) *Dogs of Chinatown (2010) as Vitario *Altered Design (2009) as Dr. Elliot Beverly (short) *Meat Cute (2009) as Charlie (short) *I'm Alive (2009) as British Physician (TV series documentary, uncredited) *Surviving Disaster (2009) as Subway Terrorist Leader (uncredited) *Civil (2009) as Sniper (short) *Callous (2009) as Little Joe *Dismal (2009) as Dale *Nowhere Mary (2009) as The Stranger (video short) *Idiot Hall of Fame (2009) as Mr. Lugnut Shooter *Grilling Bobby Hicks (2009) as Juan/Old Man Wampler *Wesley (2009) as Peter Boehler *LG15: The Resistance (2008) as Dr. Leonard J. Alderman (13 episodes) *Lost Tapes (2008) as Poacher (2 episodes, uncredited) *The Secret Life of Bees (2008) as Sheriff Gaston *Ten Pistols (2008) as Klosterman (short) *Chuck (2008) as Chuck Langley (short) *Target: Audience (2007) as Nathan Breger (short) *The Street Cleaner (2007) as Jeremy Cooper, The Street Cleaner (short) *Sherman's March (2007) as General William Tecumseh Sherman (TV movie documentary) 'WRITER' *Bill Oberst Jr.: Cinematic Hero (2013) (short) 'PRODUCER' *MoreHorror in Hollywood (2012-2013) - Producer (31 episodes) *Bill Oberst Jr.: A Cinematic Hero (2013) - Consulting Producer (short) *Coyote (2013) - Producer *Eye on Entertainment (2012) - Producer (12 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors